clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Everyday Phoning Facility
The Everyday Phoning Facility is the building that replaced the Sport Shop after the Popcorn Explosion. It was announced in the Club Penguin Times on May 27, 2010. Construction on the Everyday Phoning Facility began on May 25, 2010, two days before it was officially announced. Secret Agents and anyone who receives a special postcard can take the four EPF Tests there, and Elite Penguin Force Agents can use a lift to get to the EPF Command Room. The postcard required in order to take the test can be sent by any EPF agent. Inside the facility, camera #1 will give one's name and status (citizen if they have not taken the test, new recruit if they are in the process of taking the test or EPF agent if they have completed the test). Although it is named the Everyday Phoning Facility, one cannot phone anybody with the telephone. It should be noted that the lower level of the Everyday Phoning Facility has no significant purpose. The only known purpose of the lower level of this facility is for the testing of penguins with the hopes of becoming an EPF agent. Involvement with the Elite Penguin Force In the Everyday Phoning Facility, you can take a test to join the Elite Penguin Force. You need to complete 4 tests: The "aim test", the "speed test", the "stealth test", and the "problem solving test". If you pass 2 tests, an elevator comes out of the right column and it takes you to the new EPF Command Room. Involvement in Game *It does not play a key role in the Club Penguin society but in a recent Newspaper (August 19), there was an article on how the Facility was becoming more popular for no apparent reason. Even though there was supposedly nothing to do in there, penguins came in and out of it all day. There was also a picture of an EPF agent holding up the updated EPF spyphone in the Times. History *In May 2011, Herbert destroyed the Everyday Phoning Facility and penguins had to destroy the Hydra Bots from the Medieval Party 2011 once again. If a player succeeded, they would get an EPF Badge Pin and one of the Hydra Bot heads. It was also possible to face the Hydra Bots as many times as a player desired. This meant that they could get as many Hydra Bot heads they wanted. Trivia *Turning invisible using the Cloud Wave Bracers, Fire Suit, or Water Suit, or using the stealth gear to disguise yourself does not help you at the stealth test. *Everyday Phoning Facility in abbreviation is EPF, which also stands for Elite Penguin Force. *Although online there is a Camera 1 and Camera 2, on Club Penguin Herbert's Revenge you cannot see Camera 1. *This room has never been decorated, except before, during, and after the Battle of Doom *In Field-Op #31, Herbert P. Bear made fun of the Penguin Agencies name again in a decoded message, where he referred to the EPF as the 'Elite Penguin Fools', and in the game System Defender referring to them as "Epic Penguin Failures" and once gain in the 2012 annual where he said to a agent "Say hi to your Extremely Puny Friends for me". *Herbert broke the facility wall showing the rooftop where Herbert is attacking the EPF and it was a really popular room meaning it might become a Everyday Phoning Facility Rooftop room for EPF Agents. *As of June 1, the Everyday Phoning Facility leads to a new room called the EPF Rooftop. *The four tests are likely based of the four E.P.F. classes: Stealth class, Tactical Class, Tech Class and Comm class. Gallery everydayphoningfacility.jpg|The Everyday Phoning Facility (Inside) phonecall.png|The Everyday Phoning Facility (Outside) uhoh.jpg|Construction of the Facility`s Rooftop after being crashed by herbert allcrackedup.jpg|The Everyday Phoning Facility during and after the attack Boomdsfdres.png|The Rooftop being attacked by Herbert and Klutzy Names in Other Languages See also *Ski Village *EPF Command Room SWF *Normal *The Test Category:Rooms Category:Spy Category:Club Penguin Category:Ski Village Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Ever Category:Everyday Phoning Facility Category:Article Category:Disasters